Problems
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: For some people sharing a problem can be good for them. They feel better after they tell someone. For some though, it makes people worse. They feel like a burden, instead of a friend. Is sharing a problem really help?


Sharing a problem never really helps. It mostly make sit worse, dragging someone else into it too. Hazel had known this, she really had, but Frank didn't care. This was something he believed, which means he wasn't giving up on this, or her.

To Frank, this was a problem that she need help with. She had died using this problem, and he was going to make to sure she uses it to save the world. That's how much trust he had with her. He wanted to help share the weight of the problem, helping her if could. He just didn't want her to alone with this, he knew what that could do. Frank of all people would understand, and not because he was her boyfriend. This was because he had his own problem to shoulder by himself. Only Percy and Hazel knew, which was kind of scary thought. He felt better knowing that someone else was watching out for him and his problems, not alone. It helped him sleep better at night, not worrying about what could happen if the stick burned. To him sharing a problem made it easier for him to handle.

For Hazel, it made her feel worse. She felt she had just handed her friends a death werent. Like she might have killed them by telling them. It worried her. Frank seemed to be fine with knowing, not that he seem to worry, he always worried. She felt like she was trapped in a box with a lion, and the lion wanted to eat her alive. It was the single most fearful minutes in her life. She had killed someone with her gift, sure she didn't know what it would do, but she did it. She was praying it would never happen to Frank, sure he knew, but one slip up and he's dead. She would never be able to live with herself if she got him killed, never. She also has to look after Frank's life line. She had his life in her hands. That made it worse to for her.

Both demigods have shared their problem, but both seem to have different reactions to it. Fear, Hazel, is one of the most common reactions. You fear that they will tell their problem to everybody. The fear of looking like a freak, another one of the great fears you can have. People are afraid that people will see them differently because of the problem. Hazel knew for a fact that Frank saw her differently after finding out, but it was a good thing. he saw her more than he would have if he didn't know.

Another reaction is calm. Frank felt calm after telling Hazel about his life line. He felt the burden lift off him, and he loved that. It made him feel so much more focused and calm. He felt like he could actually have fun for once. He could hang out with the guys, something he hadn't been able to do since he had found out about his life line. He was finally able to not freak out around when there was a fire. He still panicked a little, but now he didn't have to worry too much.

Anger is another, which is Leo. When he told Jason and Piper about his problem, he became mad. Mad at himself. He felt guilty about what he done to people, how they reacted. He felt like a freak on wheels. Like "everyone lets look at the crazy fire boy! Dont get to close he might kill you.". He didn't want this gift at all. If he hadn't gotten this gift his mother would be alive, and well.

One other is confusion. Piper was confused when she told Jason and Leo she was supposed to take them to their deaths. They had told her that they were going to save her dad even if they died. She couldn't understand why they weren't mad at her. She just wanted them to yell at her, not try to make her feel better. She was going to lead them to their deaths to get her father back.

* * *

Different people have different reactions. Some of them feel guilt for bringing you into their mess of a life. Some feel better now that it's gone. Others feel anger. They feel angry at themselves for telling you. The others are just confused, they don't understand how you could be nice to you, after you told them about what was wrong with them. So, is sharing a problem really easier?


End file.
